Payback for All
by Vodams
Summary: Another letter fic with a different twist...1st chapter is up..PLZ R&R positively


**This story has been a brainchild of mine for quite some time and I was kind of nervous about posting, so I twerked it here and there to make it suitable for publishing but you probably get the gest of it**

**AN: this is another letter story but with a twist I haven't seen posted on this site yet**

_**Kim's Pov**_

' After a long day at the gym I'm ready to just drop everything and curl up on my bed and fall asleep' Kim thought to herself as she waited for the door to open, and when it did Kim stepped off the elevator and headed down to her room. Kim pulled out her keys and inserted the correct one into the keyhole and unlocked her door. Kim made her way into her dorm room all the shutting and locking the door behind her and not a few seconds later

_**Bang Bang Bang**_

Kim gritted her teeth in frustration as she eyed the door over her shoulder.." Who in the hell is this." Kim muttered as she went over to the door unlocking the knob and opening it slightly.." What."

" Dang girl, what was taking you so long to open the door the room isn't that big you know." the girl asked as she pushed the door open wider and entered Kim's room without her permitting her

" So very nice of you to just welcome yourself in Drea." Kim stated as she closed the door and turned towards Drea

" Oh I don't plan on staying long anyways." Drea exclaimed as she eyed the gymnast

' Hopefully' Kim tought as she folded her arms across her chest.." Well."

" Me and a few girls are going out to party."

" Good for you and them just leave me out of it." Kim said as she opened the door for Drea and gestured for her to leave

" Kim you barely go out anywhere, what is wrong with you girl."

" There is nothing wrong with me Drea, I had a long day just like the rest of you and all I want to do is to relax in my room by myself so if you please." Kim implied as she once again gestured for Drea to leave her room after opening it back up again

Drea sighed dramatically as she approached Kim.." Get dressed and when I come back you are going with me and I'm not taking no for an answer." Drea informed as she towered over Kim before turning and leaving out of the room

' What a drama fueled winch' Kim thought as she slammed the door and made her way over to her bed and flopped on it with the clothes she was wearing and picked up the phone and dialed the number then she placed the receiver to her ear and listened to two rings before it was picked and a calming voice answered the call

**" Hello Oliver Residence this is Tommy speaking." Tommy asked**

" Hey Handsome how are you doing."

**" Hi Beautiful, I'm doing good I really miss you though."**

Kim sighed softly.." Same here Handsome, what I wouldn't do just to be in your arms right now."

**" Kim, hey beautiful..what's wrong." Tommy wondered **

" I'm just tired and all I want to do is go get my shower, come back to my room and get some school work done and talk to you, instead of going out with these group of girls." Kim explained

**" Kim just tell her that you are not interested in going out." **

" I did that and she knows that I had a long hard day at practice..I guess it's just because I'm a newbie they want to break me in."

**" Kim just don't let the pressure from her or anybody else get to you."**

" I won't let their antics effect me Tommy, and just to let you know right now when I'm done completing the Pan Globals Competition, I'm coming back to Angel Grove, back to you." Kim declared

**" And I will be waiting with open arms Kim." Tommy stated**

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

_**" Kimberly get on out here, you had plenty of time to get ready."**_

**" Who in the world is that." Tommy asked**

" That would be Drea the wanna be queen momma of the dorm, she's the one who barged in my room not that long ago telling me to do the opposite of what I had planned on doing even though I told her no."

**" Well go tell her again, she may need her hearing checked again."**

" Hold on Handsome." Kim insisted

**" Okay."**

Kim put the phone down on the table and went over to the door and opened it.." I'm not going Drea."

Drea glanced down at the sweatpants Kim still had on from practice and the tank top.." I told you that we were going out and that meant for you to get dressed in something more appealing."

" This is what I'm wearing because I'm staying in, now feel free to go buh-bye." Kim suggested as she tried to close the door on Drea

Drea squinted her eyes then she held up her hands in surrender

Kim let down her guard and she shouldn't have

Drea quickly reached in and grabbed Kim and pulled her out of her dorm room securing her hands over Kim's mouth.." Mindy go in there and make sure that lights are off and come on."

" Drea, let me go." Kim mumbled behind Drea's hand as she tried to block Drea with her body

" No can do Kim, you will have to enjoy the night out wearing that." Drea insisted as shoved Kim hard in the back

" DREA!."

" Oh quit it with the drama antics Kim."

" Drea, this is your final warning cause I don't think you deserve a first one, but IF you EVER put your hands on me again I will make you pay."

" Yeah right Kim."

Kim didn't respond no more as she got in the car after giving Drea a glare and a silent warning..' The first chance I get away from her I'm leaving'

Mindy had hung up the phone and turned out the lights to Kim's dorm and closed the door behind her and then she hurried down the hall and she headed straight for the car and got in the back seat.." Hey Kim."

Kim flipped her hand in greeting then she folded her arms across her chest and faced away girls not knowing what was in store for her

_**Live Nightclub - two hours later**_

Kim stumbled and fumbled her way down the narrow hallways towards the ladies room..' Something is wrong with me' Kim swung her hand in front of her face and blinked a few times trying to fight of the woozy feeling

And Kim had no idea that she was being followed by not only Drea but someone else as well.." What did you put in her fruit punch soda." Drea whispered as she watched Kim enter the ladies room

" Quite a few things, but don't worry about her Drea she'll be okay by morning." Drea's accomplice applied.." Now why don't go inside and see if she has given in yet."

Drea never bothered to answer so she went up the door and pushed it open spotting Kim leaning on the sink.." Hey Kim what's up."

" I - I - ohhh.." Kim muttered as she fell to the floor

Drea walked over to Kim and stooped down she reached up and pushed back one of Kim's eyelids then let it drop before standing up and walking over to the door and opening it.." She's out."

The unknown person came into the bathroom.." I did one heck of a job on her if I do say so myself."

" Yeah, Yeah..just get her out of here."

" Thanks so much Drea, I owe you one."

" Make sure that you do." Drea stated as she just stood there and watched as the guy picked up Kim and left out the ladies room.." Oh Kimmy your gonna have the time of your life whether you wake up to enjoy or not." Drea checked her makeup and then she left out of the ladies room

~Outside~

" We're gonna have ourselves a good time tonight my pet and it will be on my terms instead of yours..all of the things I have planned for us will make this a night neither one of us will be able to forget." the unknown guy explained as he made sure Kim was tucked down in the backseat with a cover thrown over top of her body, then he closed the door and hurried around the back of the car and opened the driver's door and slipped into the seat, and once closed the door he wasted no time starting the car and driving away from the club

~Inside~

Nicks was having a good time ever since she stepped foot inside the club and her mood dampened slightly when she noticed that Kim was brought to the club by Drea and her friends, so she kept an eye on Kim through most of the night and when she was busy entertaining her friends she lost sight of Kim. Nicks had spotted Drea going to the ladies room again so she decided to follow her.." Drea."

" What in the world do you want Nicole."

" Where is Kimberly."

Drea flipped her hand to the left and right.." I don't know Nicole, I got distracted by this good looking jock."

Nicks face scrunched up

" You brought her here, and you are responsible for her."

" She is a big girl she can handle herself."

" Dreanna where did Kim go."

Drea got tired of Nicks questioning so she turned and left out of the ladies room without bothering to use like she had wanted to

" Drea if anything happens to Kimberly, I will make sure you pay."

" BLAH...BLAH..BYE."

Nicks went to her group of friends fuming...

**At the Girls Compound  
Kim's dorm room**

The unidentified man had made sure he took plenty of pictures of what he considered a decent present for Kimberly to see when she woke up in the morning

_2 hrs later _

**The Club **

Nicks was slightly tipsy but she still had managed to gather her bearings.." Drea..Drea.." Nicks looked around the club but she didn't see Dreanna anywhere.." Randy where is Drea."

" She been left the club."

" Randy take me back to the compound please."

Randy nodded his head and he helped his friend out of the club and to his car.." In you go Hazel."

" Thank you Agatha." Nicks mumbled as Randy buckled her seatbelt then closed the door

Randy walked around the front of the car and got inside the car and started it up, then he pulled out of the parking spot

**Girls Compound  
Kim's room **

Drea stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face as she glanced around Kim's room before she looked up at the guy.." Joe do you have everything."

" Yeah, yeah Drea I got all of my stuff and I left her some gifts behind." Joe informed as he glanced over at Kim's sleeping form then he turned back towards Drea.." Thanks sis for helping me."

" No problem Joe, let's go." Drea suggested as she turned and left out of the room with Joe following behind her after closing and but forgetting to lock the door to Kim's room behind them.." Leaving the princess to catch up on her beauty sleep is what's best for us, because we have the next phase of our plan to put into motion

" So I take it that you gave Coach Schmidt your letter."

" Slipped it under the door." Drea responded nonchalantly as she and Joe got in his car and left the compound

_5 mins later_

Randy helped Nicks up to Kim's door

Nicks knocked on the door.." Kim...Kimberly." Nicks called out as she turned the knob and opened the door.." Randy she's on the bed sleeping we can talk to her tomorrow." Nicks shut and locked the door behind her

Randy quickly helped Nicks down the hall towards her dorm

" I can handle it from her Randy, thanks alot.."

" Your welcome Nicks see you in the am." Randy applied as he turned and headed down the stairs and across the yard to the men's compound.." Something seemed off in Kim's room and I will ask questions tomorrow morning."Randy muttered as he closed the door to his room

**_That is the end of this chapter_**

**_plz let me know what you think Vodams_**


End file.
